<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone by yaminogemu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260991">romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaminogemu/pseuds/yaminogemu'>yaminogemu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, this was written by an ai that's it that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaminogemu/pseuds/yaminogemu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then why did you try to join me?"  asked Madara, looking as if he wanted to say something else, but the words wouldn't come out.  He just kept staring at Tobirama, looking like he was about to explode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama's first day at Uchiha Madara's new home was about to begin. He had been assigned a room on the fourth floor, a simple but warm room with a bed. The window was rolled down but otherwise it was pretty normal.</p>
<p>The first night Tobirama slept in that room, after a quick shower, he took the opportunity to talk to the other two members of his clan. They were his cousins, Ats and Shikamaru. They lived right behind him. Ats was twenty- two and he was a handsome man. Shikamaru was eighteen and he had a large smile. They were both good friends and they often spent time together in the kitchen. But tonight, they were in the same bedroom.</p>
<p>"Tobirama, how did you get these rooms?" Asked Shikamaru.</p>
<p>"Well, my father hated the Uchiha, so I wanted to get out of the clan."</p>
<p>"It was nice of Madara to let you move in with him." Said Ats while patting his belly.</p>
<p>"He told me to stay for a few years, until the war ends."</p>
<p>Shikamaru and Ats sighed. They would never get out of the clan themselves. If only the war were over already. But they were only going to keep fighting until the final one died. It was sad, and very very true.</p>
<p>"Well, goodbye Tobirama," said Ats, " I hope you can come back with your family one day."</p>
<p>"Goodbye Tobirama," said Shikamaru, " see ya."</p>
<p>The two cousins walked off into the night, never knowing what would happen in the future. Tobirama and Madara would meet again soon.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
<p>The next morning Tobirama woke up early and went for a morning walk with Madara. They were both wearing a blue cloak, with the sleeves rolled up and the arms puffed.</p>
<p>" I heard about what happened yesterday," said Madara, " I saw you with Ats and Shikamaru."</p>
<p>" Yes," said Tobirama.</p>
<p>" Why did you want to stay here with me?" asked Madara, " I could kill you, if I wanted to."</p>
<p>Tobirama sighed. " Madara , I understand why you want to kill me, but I don't want to die ."</p>
<p>Madara looked confused , "Why?"</p>
<p>" Because I want to help you get jutsu from my father ," said Tobirama, "and I hate him."</p>
<p>Madara smiled, " You know, you were never supposed to be this way, and you never were supposed to have such a weird personality."</p>
<p>"That's rude ," Tobirama gurgled.</p>
<p>"You're a jutsu genius , and we need your help to defeat the Senju."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>The walk eased along the forest path, until they reached a hill overlooking the village yet to come. Madara picked a spot for them to sit down and talk. Madara opened a pack of cookies, and Tobirama ate some before Madara told him not to.</p>
<p>"Now, what do you want from me ?" asked Madara in a deep and husky voice</p>
<p>Tobirama felt the hairs on his head rise, " What do you mean, what?"</p>
<p>"You're going to help me kill my father and then your father. What do you want from me in return?" Madara 's eyes narrowed, but he didn't look angry.</p>
<p>"Why would I want anything from you?" he replied with an innocent expression.</p>
<p>"You know what I think. You've been thinking about what I told you, and now you want to make me do something that would really take you away from the only home you've ever known." Madara stated clearly.</p>
<p>Tobirama sighed, "I would never do something like that," he replied with a slight shake of his head.</p>
<p>"You already did," said Madara as he took a cookie from the pack, and ate it slowly. He swallowed the rest of the cookie before continuing , " I am a human being like you, I want the same things that you do."</p>
<p>He continued, "You don't want to be a prisoner anymore."</p>
<p>"A prisoner ?" asked Tobirama incredulously, as he tried to process what Madara had just said.</p>
<p>"Yes ," said Madara , "and I don't want to be a prisoner either. You see, there isn 't anything in this world that can take away my freedom. I won't let it."</p>
<p>"What does that have to do with me ?" asked Tobirama, still shocked. "I was not a prisoner before."</p>
<p>"Then why did you try to join me?" asked Madara, looking as if he wanted to say something else, but the words wouldn't come out. He just kept staring at Tobirama , looking like he was about to explode. Madara was really trying to hide his feelings for Tobirama, and that made Tobir ama very sad.</p>
<p>You see, Madara was secretly hoping that Tobirama had feelings for him. But, it 's hard to tell if someone's true feelings are real. When Tobirama moved in with Madara, he thought that it was a dream. Now he was waking up to find that he had no idea if Tobirama actually loved him back. This made him very sad and he was almost screaming to Tobirama about it.</p>
<p>Tobirama was just waiting for Madara to finish staring at him. But, he just kept staring. Finally, Tobirama smiled.</p>
<p>"Okay, I am going to make you a promise." Said Tobirama.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who am i. in case u missed it in the tags, i held an ai's hand while it wrote this for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>